Jin's St Patrick's Day
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: It's that time of year again! And Jin wants to celebrate. Will Touya let him? Will anyone ever get to drink? Will Jin ever play a successful match maker for Touya? R&R to find out!
1. St Patrick's Day

I own nothing! Happy St. Patrick's Day!

"Aww, come on now! It's just a few kegs!"

"NO!" Touya shouted. He usually never shouted, but Jin had been pushing his buttons all day.

The said wind master's ears were now almost drooping. Tomorrow was St. Patrick's Day and Touya had forbid him to have liquor in the house, this was no ordinary day to Jin either, this was St. Patrick's Day, and Jin was Irish! Jin had to drink it was tradition! Plus St. Patrick's Day always seemed to be a day when Jin made good friends. Jin believed it was his duty as an Irish man to welcome people on this day.

Jin had never liked the story of St. Patrick chasing the pagan's out of Ireland; he was a demon or a snake too. So every St. Patrick's Day Jin made a new friend. It had been the day after St. Patrick's Day when Touya had joined the Shinobi, and if Jin hadn't been hung over he wouldn't have thrown up on the ice master's foot. Then Touya never would have been mad and forgave him, and they wouldn't be friends. Aki was the same case. The half Japanese half Irish demon girl had met Jin at a St. Patrick's Day Flogging Molly concert. After she got lost on the way to the bathrooms she met Jin when he threw up on her shoe…Jin was beginning to see a pattern here…wait Aki!

During their New Year's party (Read a new year's to remember) Touya had made a similar rule, and Jin had gotten around it by having Aki come and bring the liquor. Maybe they could celebrate with the rest at Aki's house. "That's it!" Jin smiled ears back up to being pointed. Without a thought Jin dashed out the house, opened and the door and began to summon the wind around him. After calling it the wind carried Jin off and flew him to Aki's quick as lightening.

"I wonder where he's go'in." Chu mumbled as he and the other occupants stared at the open abandoned door.

Aki was standing on a step latter in her apartment, trying her best to pin the final four-leaf clover decoration on her window, when a gust of wind caused her front door to blow open. Turning to face the now open door Aki gazed at none other than Jin.

"G'mornin lass!" The elfin demon grinned.

"Ohayo Jin." Aki smiled stepping off the step latter.

"Why are ye in that?" Jin frowned pointing at her kimono, "Have ye forgot' in what tomorrow is? You're dressed in the wrong culture!"

Aki smiled. "I'll be in the right garb tomorrow Jin, and no I haven't forgotten what tomorrow is. Why do you think I'm making the dish?" Aki grinned pointing to the crock-pot.

"Ye mean the dish?" Jin gulped. "The horrible corn beef and cabbage!"

"Yes the disgusting corn beef and cabbage. Do you know why I make a dish that I hate every year, Jin?"

"Because it's tradition!" The two answered together. Aki giggled, "So what brings you here today?"

"It's about tradition actually." "I have the green dye for the beer." "Good, but no that." Jin smiled.

"Touya's been do' in the old maud again. I need another place to have the party, so we can drink. Do ye think we could have it here?" Jin smiled giving his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course!" Aki smiled. "Will it be everyone who was at your place for New Year's?"

"Nah, just me flat mates, that tis all." Jin smiled. "Thanks a lot lass! I'm sure Toy will be happy to be see' in ya again!"

"Oh," Aki blushed. "I don't know about that."

"Of course he will. He can be up tight but he isn't an idiot. He knows you're a great person!"

"Uh…yes. I better check on those potatoes." Aki said walking over to the kitchen. "Sundown okay for you guys to be over here?"

"Ye bet! Thanks again lass!" Jin smiled flying out the door.

To be continued tomorrow! So check for the update on St. Patrick's Day! PLEASE review! Thanks!


	2. The party

Hey just a reminder that I own nothing!

"No way am I going to participate in a holiday where your people do nothing but wear skirts, drink, and eat sheep." Shishi protested.

"HEY!" Jin turned around showing a side that was not usually shown by him; anger. "Do NOT confuse my people with the Scottish!"

"What's the difference?" Rinku asked from the couch.

"I'll tell you the difference," Shishi sighed. "Nothing, they're equally as bad."

"What's wrong with the Irish?" Jin asked.

"What's not wrong with the Irish?" Shishi asked

"Well that's no reason to compare us to those cross-dress' in, skirt wear'n, no good, beer chug'n, agues stuff' in, sheep rape'n, ENGLISH LOVERS!" Jin yelled.

Everyone in the house continued to stare. They were either surprised or amused by the outburst. "Aw come on Toy, come with me! Aki will be glad to see ya!"

"A-Aki will be there?" "Of course it's her place."

"Well," Suzuka sighed getting his coat, "I guess we're going."

With fewer quarrels the six, yes including Shishi, arrived shortly at the Japerish or Irinese girl's house. "Welcome lads, come on in!" Aki, like Jin, was dressed in traditional garb. She had on a white long sleeved peasant blouse, with a long green skirt and matching bodes. "Good see' in ye again lass!" Jin greeted stepping into the apartment. Jin now had on a pair of brown slacks with an open green vest. (Drools) On top of the wind master's head sat a deep green bolder had with a four-leaf clover embroidered on it.

"Nice seeing you again, shela!" Chu greeted the smaller demon.

"You too…please don't call me that." She smiled. "Shishi, Suzuka, the rest of you can come in you know. The apartment's not contaminated yet, Jin's only been here one minute."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding." Aki smiled.

"What is that smell?" Shishi asked entering the apartment.

"The corn beef and cabbage." Aki smiled. "Help yourselves."

"It's disgusting." Jin said walking to the kitchen to fix himself a plate.

"Then why do you eat it?" Touya asked.

"Tradition!" Jin and Aki shouted in unison.

"What is this, Fiddler on the Roof?" Suzuka asked himself following Jin.

"Touya." Aki smiled showing the ice master to the kitchen. "Long time no see. How are you?"

"Oh, fine…you?"

"Fine." Aki smiled, walking off to pour everyone a glass of green beer.

'Damn' Jin thought watching, 'Maybe if I get them both liquored up, then maybe something will happen.'

About an hour later after everyone had finished with the cabbage and at least a round or two of green beer Jin insisted they continue with the festivity. "So now what do we do?" Rinku asked holding his Mountain Dew. He still wasn't allowed to drink. "We dance!" Jin smiled walking out to Aki's living room where the floors were wood. "Good thing ye live on the first floor lass." Jin said putting on the pair of shoes he brought with him. "I know, right?" Aki smiled putting a Flogging Molly CD in the player and joining Jin in the living room. As the music started to play Jin and Aki stood side by side each other, placing their hands on their own hips. As soon as the music played to a more even beat their feet both began to do the same movements.

"What are they doing?" Rinku asked "They look like those river people we saw on T.V. that one time."

"It's called Irish clogging." Suzuka answered. "And those people on T.V. were professionals called River Dance. Though I'd say that Aki and Jin are not half bad."

The two demons were now dancing around each other until Jin grabbed Aki by the arm and began twirling her around the floor. The two now looked like they were doing a graceful skipping dance. "Come on Toy!" Jin smiled passing Aki off to him, then pushing the ice yokai to the designated dance floor. "I don't know how!" Touya argued in vain. As soon as Aki pulled Touya out to the dance floor she immediately began to guide him. "Don't be shy!" Aki called to the rest. "Join us!"

"No trust me." Shishi grinned. "I'm having just as much fun watching." With that the bird samurai leaned over to Suzuka, "Get the camera, this is perfect black mail."

After more dancing, and an interesting portion of Jin trying to teach Chu how to play the spoons it was time for the traditional Irish drinking song! "Oh Aki?" Jin asked pouring the drinks all around. "Are ye go'in to confess tomorrow?"

"No. I'm more of Shinto anyway."

"Aw, come on. Ye have to go with me. Clear your guilty concise till Easter."

"I've been good! You're the one who needs to confess." Aki protested.

"I've been good!" The wind master argued, receiving lots of coughs and stares from his friends. "…Most of the time."

"How does this go again?" Touya asked, changing the subject.

"Oh right," Jin smiled. "We go round mak'in up a tune about St. Patrick's Day. We'll go in order one to another me, Toy, Shishi, Suzuka, Chu, Rinku, and Aki ye end. Everyone know the chorus?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, Ohhhhhh-"

"Ideidedidedideidedidedie! Today is St. Patrick's"

"A day where you wear green."

"You drink lots of beer."

"And sing out of key."

"But this day is almost over."

"This day is almost done."

"So when we wake up with hangovers tomorrow"

"We'll say we at least had fun! Oh Idedidedidedidedidedidedie!"

"This song is almost over."

"It's getting hard to rhyme."

"No one is even sober."

"And we have lost track of time."

"Did we mention all the green?"

"We've sure been drinking a lot."

"Tomorrow I'll be kiss' in the porcelain queen."

"And ordering Aspirin by the box.

Oh idedidedidedidedidedidedie. Oh iddedidedidedidedidedidedieeeeeeee!"

Wow, please review and have a happy St. Patrick's Day.

Sorry it was late. I forgot my friend was getting married next week, and I was attending her last bachelor girl party on St. Patrick's Day…speaking of aspirin…Thank you again for reading. I hope you review! And to my previous reviewers:

Evanesence's Dark Angel: I'm glad you liked it. LOL you sang happy b-day to him? Cute. I didn't make a poster but I used photo shop to make St. Patrick's Day cards, and I put him in the out fit he wore in my fic. Glad you enjoyed. And yes if I ever do a Jin pairing I'll keep your character in mind

Hieis-Evangelize-Angel: Yes I have gotten to know you well. I'm glad you are pleased with my work and I hope this conclusion is satisfying to you. I loved your story and I can't wait till you update. Don't be afraid to e-mail me sometime.

sakurasango Sorry it's late, but I was busy with other St. Patrick's Day plans…some of them even went into this fic. LOL I hope you get a chance to read the final part. Thank you.

Thank you to all my reviewers it means a lot!

Neko


End file.
